Just a Love Thing
by Odor
Summary: A typical love story...girl likes guy...guy doesn't like girl...guy finds subtle way to reject girl...but will girl give up? Well, Hinata, will you? Please R&R.
1. Heartache

**Just A Love Thing**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and other characters. But Enjoy the story anyway, k?

_Emotions drive our every action. _

_When we're happy we smile. _

_When we're angry we yell. _

_When we're sad we cry. _

_Perhaps this is what happens when we love..._

"Isn't that Naruto over there?"

Hinata's head jerked up in surprise. Sure enough across the street, where Kiba pointed, was the unmistakable mussed up blond head of the one she most admired. Unfortunately the hand that was clasped in his was not her own but that of the ever popular Sakura. Hinata's round pale-eyes reverted back to the ground in front of her. She gave a slight shrug in reply. The pale-eyed girl had already known that Naruto was going out with Sakura but the sting of the pain she felt when she first found out echoed back to her at the sight of seeing them together anyway.

_**Yesterday (Team 7 training ground)**_

The late afternoon sun was beginning to dim to a dusky color as Hinata sat on the grass waiting nervously, twirling her index fingers. Her pale eyes circled the grass constantly yet staring at nothing in particular. Earlier Naruto told her he had something important to tell her and that he was going to meet her here. It wasn't unusual for Naruto and her to meet up somewhere and just spend time together, but it was never been more than just friends hanging out. Ever since Naruto started to notice her during the first Chuunin exam, their friendship has slowly grownbut recently their relationship had been closer than ever…. or so she had hoped. Somewhere in between the time she began her weird tendency to stalk him as a kid and the present, her admiration of him had grown into something she didn't want to put a name to but shewas sure that it ran much deeper than admiration. But she knew it wouldn't amount to anything anyway because he treated her like a little sister. Her eyes steadied to a stop as she remembered the matter of fact way that he had picked her up and dusted her off when she fell of the tree while practicing. She remembered it clearly because that was the same day that she had accidentally blurted out that she liked him. His response to her confession was a big grin and a 'I like you, too' in which the 'as a friend part' was implied. Before her mind could wander off anymore she was reminded of why she was at the training ground. The pale-eyed girl wasn't sure how she figured it; perhaps it was how his tone deepened or the seriousness of his face that made her believe that what he had to tell her was extremely important. She couldn't shake off the niggling feeling that there was something distinctly wrong with the situation though.

"Hina-chan!"

Hinata smiled instantly, tilting her head back to watch as Naruto approached. Her blond-haired, blue-eyed prince was coming to meet her; it was the moment that every girl dreamed and yet only one thing could ruin it. The corner of her lips faltered slightly as she saw the grinning Naruto, her goofy prince charming, with an unexpected Sakura in tow. Hinata stared in confusion as the image of Naruto and Sakura smiling, holding hands presented itself, coming ever closer until finally they were in front of her.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura smiled widely at her but all Hinata could manage was a meager tilt of her lips. Sakura and Naruto gave each other a secretive look, the look that normally only comes between people who are extremely close. Before Hinata could prepare herself, it came; Naruto uttered the five simple words that could crush her whole existence….. "Sakura and I are dating."

She knew that the words were coming but it didn't make that uttered phrase any less devastating. In that moment her eyes didn't blink; it remained large and unfocused. She knew that the moment she blinked her eyes the tears would come and she would have no way of stopping them.

In the corner of her mind she could hear Sakura babbling away…. "….._I don't know when it happened it just did_…" but right then she didn't care; all she wanted to do was curl up alone in a solitary corner where there are no disappointments, where no one could let her down. Instinctively she retreated into herself. She knew she had to do something, anything to get away from them. She did the only thing that she could do, Hinata rolled up to her feet, wrapping them both in a hug.

"I'm happy….for you," she whispered softly. With that she turned and left, leaving shattered pieces of her heart trailing behind her.

Naruto sighed as he watched Hinata's retreating back. _If you only knew_. He turned to his left and regarded the pink-haired girl with gratitude. "Thanks for helping me out Sakura-chan."

"No trouble, though I feel kind of bad lying to Hinata like this. I feel like I'm taking part in ripping the wings off of a harmless lady bug." Sakura regarded him curiously with her hands on her hip. "What's with this whole charade? Don't you like her?"

Naruto sighed heavily, "Sure I like her, who says I don't? I just don't _like her_, like her. Not it that way."

Sakura rolled her eyes, disgusted at guys who just didn't know when they have a good thing going in front of them. _Much like Sasuke, _she thought. "Hina-chan is so cute. Why couldn't you just give her a chance? Have you even tried?"

Naruto plopped down on the grass in mental exhaustion. "You just don't understand. I know that Hinata likes me but I like our relationship just the way it is. What if we date then break up? We can never be the same again, it would be too weird. I'm not going to risk our friendshipover feelings that I might or might not have for her. She's going to eventually forget about being more than friends if she thinks I'm dating someone else. And things are going to go back to the way they used to be." His eyes shifted back to Sakura intending to change the subject of him over to her. "Anyway, this plan is good for the both of us. Didn't you say that Rock Lee was being more annoyingly persistent lately?"

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. "Yeah, Rock Lee's always around." Dead Silence They both lay there for the longest time in companionable silence contemplating the complicated relationship between a guy and a girl.

_**End flashback**_

Shaking out of her reverie Hinata began to slink backwards; her only thought was to avoid them. She spent so much of her life being invisible that she was able to naturally disappear in silence, leaving a bewildered Kiba behind.

---------------

A/N: Sorry this first chapters seems a little drab, no 'hahaha' yet. But then heartache is just the _beginning_. I've finished the next chapter just have to do alittle revising, I'll update pretty soon.


	2. Alliance

**Just a Love Thing**

**Chapter 2: Alliance**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't even own a $. **

**Summary: **Hinata received devastating news that Naruto was dating Sakura, what she doesn't realize is that the Naruto + Sakura hook-up is just a front, a false relationship. What could she do now that she thinks Naruto has found **_his_** special someone when that someone isn't her? Something, right? Well, at least with some help…..

_**Next Day**_

It has been her habit recently to spendthe weekends practicing the Hyuuga martial arts on the sturdy dummy on Gai sensei's team field. Surprisingly, Rock Lee was already there fiercely punching away at the dummy (which had a face remarkably similar to Naurto's). He whipped a backward roundhouse kick coupled with a scissor clamp body slam on the wooden dummy, spearing its head into the ground.

"Ano…" Hinata approached Rock Lee with care, both hands extended in a defensive gesture. "Ano…Lee-san are you alright?"

Rock Lee did not seem to be paying much attention. He had already gotten up from his fighting position mumbling something incoherent. As Hinata crept closer she started to hear more mumblings punctuated by a few "damn that Naruto" and sigh "Sakura."

"Ano…Lee-san," Hinata tapped tentatively on Rock Lee's shoulder to get his attention but before she could react he had used his lightning fast reflexes to place her in a head lock. Hinata's eyes bulged and she let out a _whoosh_ of air as Rock Lee's chest slammed into her back.

Lee jumped back startled as he realized that it was Hinata that he was about to annihilate. He gave her a confused look. "Hina-chan what are you doing here?" She was gingerly rubbing the back of her neck as she pointed to the dummy, whose top half was embedded in the ground head first, "Practice."

Rock Lee blinked at a lost for a couple of seconds then shrugged sheepishly. "Gomen Hina-chan, didn't know you were going to use it."

Ever the gallant gentleman, Rock Lee flashed his infamous good-guy pose. "Yosh…I will fix it for you." He scrambled to pull the dummy out of the ground and began to put it back together with Hinata's help.

"Ano…Lee-san, what were you thinking about earlier? You seemed…angry."

"Nothing—no it's not nothing," in his frustration he accidentally yanked the newly fixed dummy off its post causing Hinata to back up to avoid being hit. "I can understand that no good playboy Sasuke," he began to tally up the names on his fingers, "…or Neji or even Kiba…hmmm…maybe Kakashi-sensei…or even Gaara…" the list was endless.

"Ano… I don't mean to interrupt Lee-san, but where is this going?'

"Oh, sorry. The point is that I can understand that any of the other guys would be stealing my precious Sakura away from me, but _Naruto_!" Setting down the dummy he sighed dejectedly, "I thought he was my friend."

"But Lee-san, you and Sakura were not together, right?"

"Well…technically no but she was so close to saying yes the last time."

Hinata was around the last time that he tried to ask Sakura out; she thought it was best not to remind him that Sakura was stomping away screaming "thick brows" in frustration the last time they were seen together.

Rock Lee let out a huff. "Aren't you disappointed that Naruto and Sakura are dating?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows that you like Naruto."

"Everyone?"

"Practically, one would have to be blind not to notice," Rock Lee wrapped one arm around Hinata pulling her closer in a secretive way, "Don't you want Naruto back? I may not like Naruto all that much right now, but I have to admit that you two would have made a good couple." Hinata remained silent.

Rock Lee's face turned mischievous. He punched his right hand into the air, an animated fire burning in his eyes, "Yosh….I will destroy them! The Sakura + Naruto Love, Love match will be no more. They won't last the week with the miraculous Rock Lee on the job."

She looked up with doubtful eyes. "I don't know. It doesn't seem right to break them up." What she said went blissfully unnoticed as Rock Lee started playing the scenario of Naruto and Sakura's break-up out loud, "Naruto will be like 'don't go,' and Sakura will be all," with an overly dramatic high pitched voice, "I've realized I'm in love with the handsome _dramatic sigh_> Rock Lee-sama."

His eyes flashed with renewed vigor. In the classic good guy pose he pointed straight at Hinata making her back up in surprise, "It is up to **YOU**," he pointed to himself with just as much force, "and **I** to make this happen."

"Hmmm…" Hinata regarded Rock Lee a little hesitantly. It was wrong to break up something that seemed so destined. Naruto had been chasing Sakura for what seemed like the beginning of time, but then their relationship coming between herself and Naruto. It might be desperate and selfish but this would be the first time that she was actually doing something for herself. She nodded at her own justification.

"Ano…" but before she could tell Rock Lee that she was going to help, the boy with the bowl haircut sped away, green-encased gangly arms and legs swinging like tree limbs in the wind, shouting, "I'll contact you later, Hinata!"

Once Rock Lee was gone from sight she looked back at the wooden dummy lying brokenly on its side. She bowed apologetically to the Naruto dummy for what she was bound to do.

------------------------------------------

**A/N:** WELL, **_RockLee_** has finally come into the picture. Whenever Rock Lee is around something ridiculous is bound to happen. Hmmm…Rock Lee and Hinata.

Please R&R. Flames make me sad butare stillwelcome; it lets me know you care enough to flame it.


	3. First Attack

**Chapter 3: First Attack (Part One)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or friends (meaning:I do not own Naruto's friends, though I do have lots friends of my own…I think) Back to the point….Don't own Naruto- Ditto Disclaimer for later chapters.

**Summary: **If your following along with this story you'd know that Hinata likes Naruto but thinks that he's dating Sakura (but they really aren't) and subsequently Hinata has teamed up with Rock Lee to break upthe relationship…..but will they succeed?

**Two Days Later**

Hinata reached into the pocket of her grey coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the note and looked at it again.

_Kabuki theatre. Behind the alley. 7:30 pm._

_Rock Lee _

Hinata scanned the area, "Looks like the Kabuki theatre to me." She shuffled into the alley and scanned the area but there seemed to be no one there, only three dented trashcans and some green trash bags.

"Psst…Hinata…..Psst…" the sound seemed to be projecting from the pile of green trash bags. "Psst…Hinata…" One of the green trash bags crept closer. "PSST…HINATA." A dark mop of hair popped up from the opening in the bag.

"Rock Lee?"

"Yeah, right here." Rock Lee wiggled out of the trash bag dislodging the banana peel off of his shoulder.

"Oh…What are you doing in there Lee-san?"

"Never mind that. _They_ are meeting here tonight."

There was no doubt in Hinata's mind about who _they_ were. There was no turning back now; it was time to put the plan into action...whatever it was. She nodded her head in seriousness. "What is it you want me to do?"

Rock Lee handed her an instant ramen cup and winked at her conspiratorially, causing the fuzzy black caterpillar above his right eye to move in a sinister way. Rock Lee _sinister_, it just seemed unnatural to her. Hinata just looked down at the instant ramen and then back up at Rock Lee with her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "Instant ramen?"

To illustrate his plan, Rock Lee pointed one of his index fingers up, "You put instant ramen," another index finger rose to meet the first one, " near Naruto and what do you get?"

"Naruto eating ramen?" The '_And your point is?' _was implied in Hinata's reply.

Rock Lee held up white bag in front of her and started to sway it back and forth, "Yes, but I've put something extra special in this cup of Ramen." Hinata reached out for the bag with her free hand and held it closer to inspect the label on the bag; her eyes, as large as it was, grew even **_larger_**. "No... Did you really?"

Grabbing Hinata's wrist, Rock Lee started to run in the opposite direction of where she arrived, "Let's go Hinata, we've go to hurry and catch them if we're going to do the switch."

Off they went, two Chuunins off to fight for love; one with a determined glint in his eye dragging the other unsure participant whose hands were holding their _weapons of war_.

Naruto and Sakura were at that moment less than a block away, strolling a bit uncomfortably down the relatively empty street together. Naruto really didn't feel comfortable pretending to be with Sakura. Sure it was his plan in the first place but he just felt kind of…guilty. _Not that I should be_, he thought. Nothing to be guilty about…well not really.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, this plan of his. If he was really honest with himself, he would admit that he would rather be hanging out with Hinata. He really hadn't seen here around lately ever since he told her that he was dating Sakura; it was like she disappeared. He was starting to miss her. Unfortunately, he really didn't know what Hinata was doing at the moment or even where.

He was just about to suggest to Sakura that they cancel this "date" when a sudden blurry flash of green and grey a couple of meters away caught his eye. Attracted to it like a bug to a bright light, he unconsciously walked just a little bit faster towards it, oblivious to the glint of light that reflected off of the silver string just ahead.

"Wooooaaaahhhhh…." plummeting head first, he tumbled down the street, rolling to a stop a few feet away with his rump in the air. The plastic bag full of instant ramen flew out of his hand and into a shadowy corner a couple of yards away….

Sakura hurried over to Naruto and tapped him in the butt with the toe of her sandal, "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook off the fall and hopped back onto his feet, "_MY RAMEN!_" he scanned the street frantically for the plastic bag, "where did it go? Sakura-chan did you see where it went?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head in amazement, "Why do I even bother?" She pointed to a shadowy corner next to the flower shop just ahead of them. "I think I saw it land somewhere over there." Naruto glanced at where Sakura was pointing. He saw a rustle of movement but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. He shrugged it off.

Naruto headed over to the flower shop to retrieve his precious items with an exasperated Sakura following close behind. Right at the corner of the flower shop was _exactly_ one instant ramen cup, standing neatly upright as if it was waiting for him. He grabbed the instant ramen and pumped it up in the air like it was a trophy, "Kyaaaaaa! I found one!"

His head zipped around the area, "Now to find the other nine….." Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. Pulling on Naruto's ear, she started to drag him towards the Kabuki theatre, "Let's go…we're going to be late."

"Wait, wait, wait…I still haven't found the others." Sakura kept a firm hold on the struggling blond boy's ear dragging him towards the Kabuki theatre. "But Sakura-chaaaaaaannnnnnnn……."

* * *

A/N: Here ya go...gotta go. Enjoy! 


	4. First Attack Part 2

**Just a Love Thing**

By Odor

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** Too lazy to explain. Read previous chapters.

**Chapter 4: First Attack (Part 2)**

Staring with expectation down at the couple below, Hinata and Rock Lee waited and waited and waited and….waited for **_IT_** to happen. _Nothing_. Rock Lee glanced at his watch again for the 5th time in the last minute. They watched Naruto gobble down the tainted instant ramen over half an hour ago and still nothing happened.

Beside him, Hinata was diligently keeping an eye on Naruto and Sakura, waiting for the big moment, something... _anything_ to happen to ruin the date but nothing came. She wriggled up to a sitting position on the rafters; a little depressed at having to continually look at Naruto with Sakura. Honestly, there is just so much a person can take.

Rock Lee was still laying flat on his belly, binoculars glued to his eyes, waiting for any signs from Naruto. After a moment he let out a long drawn out sigh and flipped onto his rear-end, "Looks like Plan A is a failure," his dejected look vanished just as quickly as it came only to be replaced by a determined flash in his eyes, "Yosh…time for Plan B!"

Startled by Rock Lee's sudden burst of reaction Hinata slipped from her sitting position slightly, "What plan b?"

"The one that I just thought up."

"Just thought up?"

"Yes," he hopped down from the rafters so lightly on the balls of his feet that not a whisper of sound was heard as he landed on the floor below; unfortunately he slipped on his own two feet and crashed into the wall behind him. Luckily, the noise on the stage was loud enough to cover the crash. Not to be left out, Hinata followed suit, landing right next to Rock Lee. Rock Lee signaled to Hinata to follow him out the exit. As soon as they exited the theatre Rock Lee motioned for her to stop, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Hinata watched as he disappeared into the shadows. It occurred to her the moment that he left that perhaps she should have asked him what Plan B was…but then she had an ominous feeling that it was not going to go well.

As she leaned against the building waiting for Rock Lee's dramatic appearance, as all his appearances were, she wondered why she was going along with his plan at all. It was probably because it was nice having someone to hang around with. She usually spent her time with Naruto but since he has been dating Sakura he was always _busy_. She could have hung out with Kiba, but he has been busy lately too with his own girl problems. Shino on the other hand is too occupied with his bug sanctuary that he doesn't even notice when she's around. Besides those three she didn't have any other close friends…

Her mind was instantly alert as she felt a presence come near. She slipped the kunai out of her pocket, posed to eliminate any threat. She relaxed as she recognized the green shoulder that popped out from the shadows; it was only Rock Lee.

Her eyes bulged from their sockets as he came completely into the light. It was Rock Lee alright…in DRAG! She rubbed her eyes, sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her because she couldn't really be seeing what she was she?

Rock Lee posed there for a while legs set wide apart with his hands placed on his hip, "What do you think?" Rock Lee stood there waiting for her verdict, flipping his long black wig out of his face. Eyes still wide, Hinata looked him up and down. He was wearing the shortest dark green mini skirt that Hinata had ever seen on a guy, not that she'd ever seen a guy wearing one. Her eyes traveled down his black stocking clad legs down to high heels. Her eyes traveled up again. Rock Lee caught her staring at his chest for a prolonged period of time.

"Oranges," he replied to her unspoken question.

She looked up and blushed at being caught staring at his chest. Honestly, he looked pretty cheap. She really couldn't say that he was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen, "You look like a Lady…" before she could finish the sentence with, _of the night,_ Rock Lee cut her off when he saw people filing out of the theatre. "Good…it's intermission. Operation THIRD WHEEL is a go!"

Naruto watched as the whole crowed began to empty as people left to get something to eat during intermission. Eating didn't sound good at that moment as his stomach started to rumble loudly, letting out a deathly curdling sound. Sakura heard it and looked over, "Hungry?" He shook his head mutely, clutching at his stomach. He was pretty sure that the ramen he had earlier was causing his present misery. Everyone kept on saying that ramen would be the death of him someday but did he ever listen…..No. _How can something so good be bad?_

The pit of his stomach let out another loud rumble. He immediately launched himself out of his seat ready to go to the bathroom but somehow got his face wedged between to round objects. Using the two objects as leverage, he pushed himself back and looked up. Two large round thick lashed eyes looked back at him. The owner of the round objects squealed in exaggeration, hands fluttering to her cheeks and began to titter, "Oh Naruto-kun, you're so bold. And in public, too."

Naruto retracted his hands and blushed furiously but the pain in his stomach didn't diminish. "Excuse me, but would you mind moving?"

Quickly, while Naruto was darting left and right trying to find a way around, Rock Lee (in female form) poked himself in the eye forcing tears to leak out. With a high pitched voice he squealed, "Naruto-kun, how could you pretend that you don't even know me?" pointing at Sakura, "How could you pick this over-primped, big-foreheaded, pink-haired hussy over me?"

RockLee silently and secretly begged Sakura for forgiveness. _I'm doing this for our future together_. Sakura who was trying hard to ignore the scene unfolding next to her looked over in indignation. "I am not a…" she stopped short as she got a good look at the person who had just insulted her. She leaned forward across Naruto, her face not more than an inch away from Rock Lee's face, "Rock…Lee?"

Rock Lee cleared his throat nervously and tilted his head slightly to the side using his long wig as cover, "ummm….no, I'm Rock..xy…yeah, Roxy."

Sakura raised a skeptical eye, "No you're not," she tilted her head, putting her face right underneath Rock Lee's.

Rock Lee grabbed the end of his wig and pulled it across the bottom of his face, "I told you my name is Ro**_X_**y," his voiced cracked.

Sakura smiled in triumph, pointing at his face, "You're no Roxy; you're Rock Lee. I'd recognized those thick brows anywhere. Why the heck are you wearing that?"

Rock Lee backed up, "No, honestly. I'm Rock…xy," finally realizing that he was backed into a corner, he let out a piercing, "CAW…CAW!"

Sakura backed up in surprise. Naruto who was miserably boxed in, for a moment forget his pain and looked at Rock Lee in shock.

Hinata popped up from her leaning position behind the column at the call, remembering what Rock Lee had said earlier. _"Whenever I'm in trouble I'll give you a signal…you'll know it when you hear it." _

Well, she heard it alright. Right in the center row, Rock Lee was doing his bird calls with a horrified Naruto and Sakura looking on in stunned silence. She needed to bail him out, but she couldn't let them know that she was here; they might become suspicious. She needed to disguise herself and the first person that popped into her mind, for some reason, was Neji-nisan. Hinata quickly looked left and right making sure that no one was paying any attention to her while she transformed.

Doing her best imitation of Neji, with hands in pockets, she sauntered her way over to center row. She nodded coolly to Naruto and Sakura then tilted her head towards Rock Lee, "She's with me. Sorry if she bothered you. She's a little crazy."

She hooked elbows with Rock Lee, "Let's get you your medicine." Hinata nodded good bye to Naruto then Sakura and headed down the walk way only to run into Tenten.

"Did you remember to get the chocolate covered raisins, Neji?" Tenten did a double take and backed up in horror when she saw 'Neji' elbow to elbow with a female RockLee. The brown-haired girl shook her head in disappointment, "I knew it. Those years of rejecting all those girls, never once interested—and it took you so long to ask me out. Then 'the rivalry' between you and him," pointing to the hooked elbows, she stared accusingly into Hinata's eyes Neji form with her large watery ones, "You only agreed to date me to cover this up didn't you?"

Straightening up, her face turned fierce. She hopped back and withdrew three kunai's with each hand splaying them between her fingers. "No one uses me, not even you, Neji!"

Rock Lee started to wave his splayed hands in front of him, waving them around, "It's not what you think."

"Liar!"

One of Tenten's kunai's swooped right above Rock Lee's head, pinning his wig to the side wall. RockLee's eyes rolled up to look cross-eyed at the pinned wig sweatdropped . Both RockLee and Hinata's eyes swung over to look at Tenten. The aura of a crazed berserker was emanating from her body. A vein popped from her forehead and her eyes turned deadly calm. Hinata and RockLee looked at each other then looked back at the crazy brunette. They sprinted as fast as they could right out of there, trying haphazardly to dodge Tenten's kunais left and right as the brown-haired girl chased them right out the theatre, "Don't you dare run from me!"

Seconds after the three ran out of the back doors, Neji came walking in from the side doors, one hand in his pocket while the other hand carrying a bag of rasinets; he scanned the theatre for Tenten. Unfortunately for him and for everyone else that was in the theatre, at that moment something horrible was about to go down. It began slowly at first, as a low whistling sound burst forth from the blonde boy's back-end.

Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Ewww. Did you just fart?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at her sheepishly. "Gomen."

The blonde boy was about to leave but the second blast came quicker than expected. It began as a low rumble but soon it became louder and stronger. Naruto's eyes met Sakura over the seats and shouted, "Run!" but the warning came a little to late. Before Sakura could react Naruto had let out a fart that was heard across the village, with a stench that stunk up every corner of the theatre and beyond. Everyone that was within the confines of the theatre had no warning as the cloud of yellow green musk engulfed them within seconds, there was no escape. If stench could kill, then that night at the Kabuki theatre there were _no survivors_.

Who said the loud ones weren't deadly?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long, but I did not have time to write, essay deadlines for classand all that. But hope you liked this chapter; I know..I know, it'sshort again. I'll try to make the next one longer but no promises. 


	5. Moon Phase Part 1

**Just A Love Thing**

**by Odor**

**Chapter 5:Full Moon Mission (Part One)**

**_A/N:_** **Sorry about the delay. I've had this on the back burner for the last couple of months. I wanted to make changesbut I still don't have the time to change it or correct the grammar. So I apologize before hand if it doesn't live up to standards.**

Hinata checked her left than her right. Everything seemed clear; she was so into the mission to break Naruto and Sakura up that it felt like a habit to check for followers. She knocked on the wooden door of RockLee's house. It creaked open almost immediately.

The person who greeted her at the door was not the Rock Lee that she was used to seeing. He squinted at her, one eye barely open and the other eye completely closed. The front half of his familiar bowl cut was puffed up into a large mushroom shape while the back half was sticking up flat against the back of his head, probably because of his sleeping habit. There was white pasty stuff that might have been dried drool on his cheek. Hinata blushed when she realized that RockLee was wearing smiley faced boxers.

Rock Lee stood there for a moment unaware that anyone was actually at the door. When one of his eyes were finally open wide enough to recognize Hinata he immediately slammed the door shut and popped back out surprisingly fast in his green body suit, hair neatly combed into a bowl cut and teeth pearly white ping. While Hinata stood there marveling at how fast he changed, Rock Lee poked his head outside the door, looked to the left and the right then quickly guided Hinata inside.

"What can I do for you?"

Hinata shook off her awe and quickly remembered the newspaper that she had tucked under her arm. She flipped it over to the second page and handed it to Rock Lee. He quickly scanned the heading: **_MASSIVE GAS EXPLOSION SOUNDS THE CLIMAX_**. Underneath the heading was a picture of people evacuating the Kabuki theatre all of which were staring daggers at a sheepishly apologetic Naruto. "Your first plan worked."

"Yeah, but it's not enough. Right now Sakura should be disillusioned with Naruto, so this is the perfect time to carry out my next plan."

"Next plan?" Hinata inquired.

"I have to make Sakura mine. She has to fall madly, deeply in love with me."

"How are you going to do that? She'll never go out on a date with you." She placed her hand over her mouth at her ill advised outburst. "Sorry, I didn't really mean never but doesn't she have to agree to date you before she can fall in love with you?"

"That's where you come in." He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a plan white envelope and handed it to Hinata. "I want you to give this to her."

"May I take a look?"

RockLee shrugged a go-ahead. She slipped the note from the envelope and looked at it.

_I've got your dog. Date me or he gets it. Meet me at the abandoned alley._

_Anonymous_

Hinata forehead scrunched up in a questioning look, "She has a dog?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd just give her one and then kidnap it. Hrrmm…maybe I didn't think this one through."

"Do you mind if I borrow some paper?"

Rock Lee shook his head.

Hinata went over to his desk and pulled out a fancy piece of vellum and pen. She sat down at the desk and started to carefully pen out a note. Hinata signed the last part with flair and handed it over to RockLee. "How about that instead?"

"Genius," the shy girl pinked slightly at the compliment, "but now I need something to wear for the date." He went into his closet and pulled out, possibly the ugliest tuxedo ever made. Ruffles seemed to be everywhere: collar, sleeves, cuffs and all down the front of the _green_ dress shirt.

"Hrrrmm…" Hinata shook her head. "No."

"May I?" Peering around him she took a look into his closet. Green…green body suit…green body suit…dark green body suit…hmmm. Wedge right behind another green body suit was a blue outfit. She pulled it out and whipped it a couple of times through the air, sending clouds of dust floating across the room. She held it up high, "How about this one?"

RockLee looked at the black suit. "How did that get in my closet?"

"Try it on."

"I don't know…seems a little…dark." He lifted the green ruffled suit again. "I kind of like this one."

She shook her head, lifting the blue suit higher. "This one."

Rock Lee picked up the blue tux that Hinata handed over to him and eyed it dubiously but agreed to try it on. He walked out of his room a couple of minutes later with the suit on. Surprisingly the suit fit him pretty well. He admired himself in the mirror. "Not bad."

Hinata looked him over; the suit was fine but to really get Sakura interested they had to do a drastic makeover and she knew just the person who could help. Mumbling something along the lines of 'we need some help,' she headed out the door and towards Yamanaka Flower shop. At the counter of the flower shop was the prettiest lady that she had ever seen; she was almost too intimidated by her radiance to approach. She reached the counter hesitantly, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "Konichiwa Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino at home?"

"Yes, she's in her room. You can go ahead and go upstairs."

Bowing demurely to Mrs. Yamanaka, she went upstairs to Ino's room. Reaching upstairs she knocked lightly on the white-washed door which swung open almost instantly. Ino's right eyebrow rose in surprise, "Hinata?"

The shy girl nodded, "May I come in?"

"Sure." Ino stepped aside to let Hinata in and waved a hand toward a cushioned seat beneath the window. "Have a seat."

After Hinata settled in comfortably into the cushioned seat Ino sat on the bed next to the seat and leaned curiously forward. "So how can I help you?"

In a low confidential voice Hinata began to explain the circumstances that led her to come request Ino's help. Ino listened intently nodding every now and again. "Okay, so you want me to RockLee a new look, right?" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Great. I've always wanted to do a makeover," she rubbed her hands together, smiling mischievously all the while, "It'd be the transformation of a lifetime."

Ino walked into Lee's house in amazement. There was fitness equipment everywhere but then there was really no surprise in that. The object that she had her eyes focused on was in the middle of it all. She brought her hair cutting equipment and make-up case over to where RockLee was. "Oh, Hi Ino! Hinata, why'd you bring Ino here?"

Ino decisively rolled out her leather pouch full of specialized cutting equipment. Holding up a particularly shiny pair of scissors Ino smiled sweetly at him, "When was the last time you had a haircut?"

Hinata picked up the white envelope that she left on the counter earlier and waved to Ino and RockLee as she headed out the door, "I'm going to Sakura's house to give her this letter. I'm leaving Lee-san up to you Ino."

The Yamanaka girl rolled up her sleeves in determination, "Don't worry Hinata. Once I'm through with RockLee you won't even recognize him."

_The angel of my skies, I have watched you from afar for what seems like an eternity. _

_Yet my eyes do not tire with time but gain strength because of you, the image of purity yet temptress all the same. _

_One date is all I ask. Please meet me. _

_Your secret Admirer_

"Who sent this?"

"Gomen Sakura but I promise not to tell."

Sakura weighed her options regarding the mysterious letter. Saying yes would mean agreeing to go out with someone she has never even met before, but then she sure was curious about who her _secret admirer_ is. She was curious be good sense won out. "Could you tell him that I appreciate his admiration but no? I'm sorry but I have a date with Naruto at the flower garden tonight." Sakura tucked the note back inside the white envelope and handed it back to Hinata. The pale-eyed girl nodded and slipped that note back into her pocket as she walked away.

Hinata strolled gloomily back to Rock Lee's house. More than anything she knew that Sakura would not agree so readily to a blind date but one could always hope. The problem with hoping is that there is always a possibility of that hope being crushed. Unfortunately hoping wouldn't do anybody any good. She knew that better than anybody. She had hoped for years that Naruto would really, _truly_ like her and eventually ask her out but did anything happen —nothing.

While preoccupied with her own musings she didn't notice that the note had slipped out of her pocket or the fact that a certain blonde boy had picked it up. Naruto looked down at the note then up at Hinata whose distance from him was slowly increasing, with good intentions he called out to her but she seemed so deep in thought that she didn't hear him.

With the note in hand and Hinata gone from sight curiosity got the better of him. He opened the letter and as he read the contents his eyes widened. He felt a strange uncomfortable weight on his chest. _Hinata has a secret admirer?_ He wasn't sure why but the idea didn't sit well with him. No…it didn't one little bit.

Hinata knocked softly on the wooden door to RockLee's home. She looked up to see a darkly handsome guy had answered the door. "Excuse me. I must have the wrong place." She turned to leave.

"Where are you going Hinata?"

She let out an 'Oh' is surprise. When she thought of that change that RockLee was going to have she didn't think that it would be something this drastic. His hair was cripped short with the hair in the front longer then the back, slicked back with gel to give it an ebony sheen. His eyes no longer had the extremely long underlashes, they had been trimmed closer to his lids. His eyebrows were plucked down to size and arched to perfection giving RockLee the dark debonair look.

Ino popped up from behind RockLee and winked at Hinata, "Pretty amazing, huh?"

Amazing could not quite describe it, she was stunned. If anything the transformation seemed complete. He looked cool. Unfortunately RockLee ruined the effect by doing a decidedly uncool good-guy pose.sweat-dropped

"So what did she say?" RockLee blinked expectantly at her. She hesitated to tell him.

As she pondered her response she tried not to look him in the eyes but as he blinked at her it looked as though his lashes were getting longer and… longer. In seconds hair grew from Rock Lee's head like weeds. Black tufts sprung up everywhere from his neck up. It almost seemed that it would never end but soon the hair that had grown like rapid fire settled down into the natural look that Hinata was used to seeing him in, unfortunately it was not the look that they wanted.

Ino looked at Rock Lee slacked jawed. All her work, all that time she spent using the scissors like a weedwacker on his head and it reverted back on itself within minutes.

Ino began fingering RockLee's hair like it was a magical marvel among hair. Using rapid fire motion, Ino used her fingers to muss up his hair but it settled back to its shiny bowl shape as if it were perfectly formed. However much she tried, it just fell back. Given up for the moment, Ino lead Hinata by the hand over to the table on the side of the room. Using her hands to cradle her head she looked expectantly at Hinata from across the table and mimicked RockLee's exact words earlier, "So, what did Sakura say?"

Hinata looked down and twiddled her thumbs. She could consciously feel the two pairs of eyes bearing down the top of her head. Undecided about whether to tell the truth or to lie and say yes, the shy girl alternately shook her head and nodded it. She ended up looking like an off-kilter bobble head.

Getting dizzy following the bobbing and weaving of the answer to her question, Ino placed her hand firmly on the top of Hinata's head affectively ending its movement. Ino looked her straight in the eyes. "So was it a yes or a no?"

"Ummmm…..no."

Ino nodded her head wisely not surprise at all by the fact that Sakura hadn't agreed to the blind date. She had thought, though, that Sakura might have been tempted to go at least to see who the mysterious 'secret admirer' might have been. She looked at vaguely down trodden Rock Lee then back at an equally down trodden Hinata. "So, is this it? Are you guys going to give up now? Is this all you've got?"

Rock Lee reacted instantly to Ino's prodding bouncing back with his usual liveliness, "No!"

Getting into the role of motivator, Ino's voice got louder, "Are you going to just sit here and do nothing while Sakura drifts away further?

"No!"

Ino turned her intense blue eyes at Hinata. "Are you going to let someone else take Naruto away?"

"…no."

"Are you going to let themignore you guys?"

"No!"

"Are you two going to let them brush you aside like you were a speck of dirt on their shoulder?"

Caught up in the moment even a shy Hinata let out a squeaked 'No' to join Rock Lee's resounding "NO!"

"Alright then, we just have to think up of another plan."

Rock Lee looked at the Yamanaka girl in surprise, "We? You mean you're going to help us?"

She shrugged, "Of course, what would you guys do without me? We just have to figure out what to do from here."

"They're planning on going to the flower garden tonight," Hinata piped, trying to be helpful.

Ino thought about it for a moment then began to rub her hands in a sinister way, "Flower garden, huh? Perfect, nice and romantic," she gathered her things into her case and headed for the door. Just before she reached the door she swung around. "Meet me at my house in an hour, we've got to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" they chorused.

"Tonight, my dears, we attack." With that she left in a flourish, shutting the door behind her with a soft 'click.'

----------

ENDING NOTE: I won't be able to write for a while until May, Gomen. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	6. Final PhasePart 1

**JustA Love Thing**

**By Odor**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto...Do you?

**Summary:** For all of you that have been following along you should already know the story so far. But for those who are new to this story here's how it's going. Boy#1 rejects girl #1's feelings by pretending to date girl #2. Girl #1teams up with Boy #2 and tries to ruin Boy#1 and Girl #2's date...and the story continues..Confused? Try reading the previous chapters to catch up.

**Full Moon Mission (Part 2)**

**It was once said that the pathway to love is never straight and narrow but always wreath with twists, turns and obstacles, so why should this love story be any different?**

The most mysterious time of the month, some would agree, would be when the moon is highest in the sky. When the moon is round and glowing bright to the back drop of the velvet night sky, as it does tonight in the little village of Konoha, a mysterious aura engulfs everyone and everything like a light gossamer veil. It's a special night of wonders and intriguing occurrences. Magical things are brewing especially in a particular flower garden **maze** located just on the edge of town.

"Aww…do we have to go.." Naruto grumbled as he literally dragged his legs towards the east side of town kicking up large pieces of gravel along the way.

"Yeah…we do." Sakura punctuated starring daggers into the side of Naruto's head. She had been meaning to go the flower garden maze for years but naturally she didn't go because the maze was only meant for couples. She's never been there herself but she has heard many rumors about it though no one who has been there ever said what goes on there. The mystery is what drives most people to go there and pure curiosity is what is driving her to go also.

Unfortunately for her, Sakura's escort for the night was Naruto; not exactly the most charming and romantic date. She would have rather went with Sasuke but did she really have a choice? Even if Naruto wasn't the pick of the litter when it comes to guys she looked back at the blonde boy just to make sure that it was still true-**_and it was_** he was a guy and technically they are dating, at least for the next couple of days.

As they neared their destination a gigantic, heavy-set, half-naked man in a diaper loomed over them. Naurto tried to hold it in but after a few useless attempts he busted out laughing. Sakura, on the other hand, just stared up at the huge man with eyes a large as saucers.

Ignoring Naurto, the large man addressed Sakura. "Ahem." Sakura had expected him to have a large booming voice but it was quite the opposite. "Welcome to Lover's Maze," came out in a high pitched, falsetto voice. At that Naruto doubled over and laughed even harder; wheezing as struggled to breathe through his spasmodic bursts of laughter.

The large man couldn't completely ignore Naruto's increasingly loud laughter, so he wobbled toward's the blond boy, turned around and sat on him with a 'plop'. With his neck wedge in between the large man's butt checks, Naruto's laughter was effectively cut off. Naruto was so close to the big man's backside that he could swear that he could smell what the man had for dinner. He just hoped to hell that the large man didn't feel gassy anytime soon. The large diapered man continued on. "My name is Cupid." Sakura finally noticed that behind the large man were two tiny little wings as well as a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to his back. Sakura looked down, _so that would explain the diapers_. As if on cue, '_Cupid'_ pulled out a large, rolled up paper from a hidden pocket in his diaper.

Cupid began to clear his throat for what seemed to be a very important speech.

Cupid unrolled the piece of paper and began it a lilting and dramatic voice, "It has been said that in this maze you will find one's true love. The pathway to love is never straight and narrow but always wreath with twists, turns and obstacles. It is the test of true love. There are several pathways through the flower garden maze. Some pathways cross while others do not. Never fear young couples, if your love is true than your two hearts will be joined as one and you will be reunited once again. But I do warn you, if you reach the end of the maze without ever having reunited, then fate suggests that your journey of love together has ended."

Cupid stood up pulled a still dazed Naruto from beneath his buttocks. Cupid placed him back on his feet and dusted him off as Naurto just shuddered and muttered "close….too close" over and over again. Stepping off to the right, Cupid pointed them down a rose lined walkway towards a gigantic hedge wall whose opening was supported by a beautiful ivory arch etched with angelic figures. "Please continue down that road through the ivory arch where your fates await." With that the big man in the diaper waddled over to the couple who was a few feet away.

"Okay, let's go." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him towards the arch. As Sakura was pulling Naruto along she didn't notice as someone stepped in front of her right when she was about to step across the arch. She looked up expecting to see another version of Cupid.

"**_SHINO? "_** Sakura and Naruto echoed together. As amazing as it was Shino actually pinked slightly at being caught at the Lover's Maze.

Sakura was going to ask who he went with until she saw what was in front of his coat. Stitched in bright pink were the words, "Lover's Maze" and right underneath was the word staff. Sakura looked at Shino in question but all she got in response was a grumbled, "Don't ask."

As if following the script of dramatic Broadway show, Shino pulled off his shades and pulled down his collar to give Sakura and Naruto a blindingly bright smile that rivaled Rock Lee's. Shino next sentence came out in a creepy upbeat voice, "Welcome young lover's to our Lover's Maze. Unfortunately this is where you two will have to part ways. Gentleman this way," Shino placed a lantern in Naruto's hand and pushed him through one of the openings on his left side. The opening shut immediately behind the blonde boy.

"And ladies this way," placing a similar lantern in Sakura's hand he led her by the hand through one of the many openings on the right which also shut immediately after she went through. After Naruto and Sakura started on their respective paths, Shino's forced smile faded away as he pulled his collar back up and put his shades back on as he resumed his place in front to the ivory archway and waited.

He straightened though remained nonchalant as the Yamanaka girl finally approached. "Did you get them tracked?" she whispered.

Without nodding or shaking his head in answer, he merely lifted his right hand to reveal two web-like florescent threads that were barely noticeable even in the light. The blonde girl took the threads as Shino handed them to her and marveled at their delicateness. She looked at him questioningly, "Are they going to hold?"

Shino gave her a superior raised eyebrow that seemed to rise above his shades as if to say that he was amazed at the fact that she even had to ask.

"A simple yes would have been fine."

Hinata stepped out from behind Ino's back, where she was hiding, to bow politely in gratitude to Shino. "Arigato, Shino-kun."

Shino smiled slightly at that and reached out a hand to muss up her hair, "Anytime."

Rock Lee pounced out on his right side out of nowhere and gave him a friendly whack on the shoulders, "Yeah, Thanks Shino." Shino responded with a glare towards a completely oblivious to Rock Lee.

Ino separated the two strands and looked over at Shino, "Can I safely assume that the bright orange one leads to Naruto and the pink one leads to Sakura?" Shino nodded in affirmation.

"Alright then, Hinata you take this one," Ino handed Hinata the orange strand. "Rock Lee and I will take then this one. Remember the three S's Hinata: Seductive, Sexy, and Sensual." With those words of encouragement she and Rock Lee headed towards the path that Sakura took.

When the two disappeared to the other side of the hedge, Hinata straightened up her midnight blue skirt and shook off her nervousness. If Ino believed in her than maybe she really could pull it off. She just hopes that old Naruto will take the bait. With her resolve intact she walked down that path that Naruto took.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**A/N:** So that's the first part of the Four parts that are included in the Final Phase of this story. For people who were hoping for something longer-Sorry, this was as much as my fried brain could think of after finals, and I did promise a May date for the next update so I did want to at least keep that. Don't know when I'm going to update next but I do have the next two paragraphs. Tell me if you want those two paragraphs right away or not, but I have to warn you the next two paragraphs aren't that good. Anyway, Have A Great SUMMER!


End file.
